kig_yarfandomcom-20200214-history
Madam Celestial Saber
Her pirate name is spoken in metaphor. Madam= what one calls a powerful mistress. Celestial: The stars. Saber: A swift sword. Name meaning: By her sword she rules the stars. Madam Celestial Saber is the mate to Lord of the Stars and is the queen of the most powerful kig-yar empire in the galaxy. When she first met Lord of the Stars her fleet was even more powerful then his. :History: Madam celestial saber was as much as she can be uninvolved in the human covenant war, and her and her fleet just mined for resources on asteroids, attacking other vessels merely if attacked first, how ever during the great schism a jirlhanae fleet master under command of the prophet of truth desperate for more solders and ships tried to draft her fleet to help fight the sangheili. Rather then joining them she had word how weak the covenant was, and simply out of respect to the sangheili instead slaughtered the jirlhanae fleet in the blink of an eye, keeping prisoners to help her mining operation who though technically slaves where weal kept and as soon as the war was over she gave them back to their families, swearing to never let their clans know they where prisoners of war. After Lord of the Stars begain to grow in power he had met her fleet as she was privateering for sangheili on the side of the sword of sangheilios againced covenant remnant forces. Lord of the Stars began to court her seeking her favor as a mate and fought along side her to prove his worth. As she had excepted him as a mate the 2 where also joining their clans to form a kingdom, and as a gift he gave her a terriformed asteroid fortress for her to nest on during the breeding cycle. :Personality: Madam celestial saber has a warmer heart tword humans then her more paranoid mate however is wary on weather or not to trust them dew to her knowledge of the evil oni. While Lord of the Stars is the warring champion who commands her military, in truth she is the true power of the kingdom. If you ever had times you wondered just why Lord of the Stars hasn't killed you, she has probably commanded mercy. Trivia: Madam Celestial Saber also makes a appearance in team heretic dino fox, a much older wikia. * Every game and story she plays and tells to her children are part of their training to be pirate princes and princesses. *like Chur'R-yar she has ruby red eyes, however she is much more sly and a lot less of a bitch to her allies. *Her sword is merely a traditional symbol of power, yet in combat she somehow has the ability to use it to deflect bullets, which she can even do blindfolded. *She somehow has the ability to see people for what they are on the inside just by looking at them rather then for what they are on the outside, this has caused some to wonder if their is something super natural about her, or if she has a gye linking to the forerunners. Much the same as the master chief with his luck.